


parties can end well, believe it or not

by perhapssoon



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Very interesting, and flirting where’s it’s not needed, basically how their relationship progressed over the three movies, hints at ships, originally written in tumblr for someone’s art, ray ships it obviously, some drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: Jeff Gorvette wasn’t expecting to have such a horrible time at that party. He wasn’t expecting to meet Ray Reverham either.Or: how Jeff and Ray’s relationship evolves over the Cars trilogy.





	1. the party

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a fic in response to a post on tumblr saying they wanted to see Jeff and Ray interact more because their real life counterparts were a team once. Idk.

Jeff Gorvette's idea of fun has many aspects, but it definitely isn't this.

Some car -- he already forgot who -- is hosting a party, and invited literally everybody in the city. Not that Jeff is complaining, because he's the type to like parties but this one is getting out of hand.

By sheer luck, his friend Lewis Hamilton had been in town the week the invitation was sent out, so the host allowed him to come, as long as he didn't make any trouble. Jeff is starting to wonder if Lewis really is a problem for the host because his friend never really drinks, yet this entire party is full of cars high off of gasohol. Including the host.

Lewis looks vaguely uncomfortable with the situation, and edging closer to Jeff, mutters, "Is this really how Americans party?"

"Not usually as bad as this," Jeff responds, looking away from this female car that is definitely doing some suggestive moves on the dance floor. "They might get a little drunk, but it isn't this bad."

They had already tried leaving, which was something the host wasn't willing to let them do. So now they were stuck here in the midst of drunk cars and less than safe surroundings.

"So what do we do now?" Lewis' gaze flicks around the party, eyes alert.

"I don't know," is all Jeff can say. And they sit in silence until two female cars approach them, clearly high.

"Oh my gosh, ya'll are too cute!" the first one says and Jeff can smell the gasohol from her canister next to her. He backs away.

The other one is studying Lewis, who looks so uncomfortable now that Jeff feels the need to intervene, but the first female is blocking his way, grinning widely.

"Wanna come and dance with us?" Her eyes are wide and innocent but Jeff can hear the slur in her voice and the misty look in her eyes. He's hung around drunk cars often enough to know not to trust her.

"I'm not into girls," is what he blurts, knowing full well that she won't take the hint.

She doesn't.

Jeff can barely make out Lewis who is getting hit on by the second female, but there really isn't anything they can do at this point. He flinches away and backs up right when a voice cuts cleanly through the chatter of the party.

"What are you two girls doing?"

Jeff doesn't know if the newcomer, a painted black pickup truck, is on their side or the girls’. It is quickly proven when the truck says, “Girls, go find some other cars to flirt with. These are not worth it.”

The first one glances at Jeff, and as if the newcomer’s words are charmspeak or something, her eyes narrow. “You’re right. Lillian, these guys aren’t worth it.”

It takes the second girl much longer to detach herself from Lewis, who looks close to shoving her off with his right tire, before they disappear into the crowd. Jeff makes eye contact with the truck, who approaches them.

“Thanks,” Jeff says, and the truck grins.

“No problem. Sometimes drunk people tend to be a little more sentient, am I right?” the truck looks to Lewis, who seems both relieved and wary.

“Who are you?”

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, excuse me,” the truck apologizes. “I’m Ray Reverham. Crew chief to someone I really don’t want to mention right now.”

“Crew chief huh?” Jeff glances around at the party and then to Ray. “Hanging around these crowds?”

“Could say the same to you.”

Jeff grins. “You got me.”

Ray nods, and studies Lewis and Jeff, eyes darting between the two before he opens his mouth and then shuts it, apparently reconsidering what he is about to say. “You two are racers? Gorvette and Hamilton, right?”

Surprisingly, Lewis is the one who answers. “Yeah. We made a pact not to drink this time around, though it was getting real close.”

“Smart.” Ray glances back at the party. “Host not letting you leave?”

Jeff shakes his hood in agreement. “Guess they really really don’t want anyone to leave.”

Someone pushes through the crowd, and Jeff thinks for a moment that those girls are back, but it’s just Lightning McQueen.

Wait, what?

Lightning nods in acknowledgement to Jeff, goes over to Lewis and says something to him, and pulls Lewis away, the latter giving Jeff an apologetic look.

“Looks like you guys all like to hurry around,” Ray says, staring at where the two disappeared. He pauses. “Hamilton a friend of yours?”

Jeff doesn’t know how to respond to the sudden topic change, but Ray seems to get his answer from the silence. “I get it. Hey, you have a crew chief, right?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Jeff smirks. “Spot’s already filled.”

“Well then,” If Jeff knew any better, he could say Ray looks slightly crestfallen though the expression quickly morphed to neutral. “If they ever quit on you, you know who to call. I’ve only met you for maybe thirty minutes, but I like you already. And I get it if you need to--”

Jeff cuts him off because he can see Lewis emerging quickly from the crowd with McQueen talking to the host in the back of the room, so putting two and two together, he realizes he needs to wrap this up. “I will consider it, thank you.”

Ray also sees Lewis, and his eyes widen in recognition. “Looks like you need to go. Here.”

A piece of paper is shoved in Jeff’s direction; the American race car takes it right when Lewis reaches them.

“You ready to get out of this mess, Jeff?” His friend seems somewhat flustered. “Lightning’s distracting the host so this is our best shot to get out of here.”

“You kids have some fun,” Ray calls after them as they leave.

“You catch anything good with him?” Lewis asks once they are a safe distance away from the party.

“I got his number,” Jeff says, remembering the card. “Why?”

Lewis just shrugs. “No reason. Nothing like meeting a crew chief in the middle of the worst party ever, am I right?”

Jeff snorts. “That’s true.” He then recounts the short conversation he had with Ray and Lewis looks mildly surprised.

“It’s interesting that you two only met for what, thirty minutes, and he wants to be your crew chief.”

“Or maybe because I’m obviously a great race car and he wants to get paid more.”

Lewis rolls his eyes. “You wish.”

“Hey, give me some credit for it! I _am_ good!”

“You are,” Lewis admits, glancing at Jeff with an amused look gracing his features. “But try to tamp down your ego, though. Wouldn’t want to end up like Lightning in his rookie days.”

Their laughter rings out down the empty streets, before Lewis says, “You gonna call him or what? Even if you aren’t going to replace your crew chief, you should at least talk to him or something like that.”

Jeff glances down at the card and grins thoughtfully. “Maybe I will.”


	2. the first call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff calls Ray because there’s a small problem. Nothing else. 
> 
> And maybe he wants to stay in touch with him, but Ray’s taking every chance he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part

The first time that Jeff officially calls (he had a an accidental call once as Lewis for some reason decided to punch in the number on an impulse) Ray is when his own crew chief calls in sick. 

“You don’t need me to phone in a replacement?” his crew chief asks nervously, and Jeff is touched that he cares so much.

“Yeah, no, I got it,” he says reassuringly. “I have someone. I met them a while ago.”

“If you’re sure, then I guess that’s fine,” his crew chief says doubtfully before sneezing rather violently and hanging up.

Ray picks up on the first ring. “Hey there, who’s this?”

“Jeff Gorvette,” Jeff replies. “Remember what you said to me at that party a few weeks ago?”

“Yes,” Ray says without a hint of hesitation. “Why? You need a crew chief?”

“My regular’s out sick,” Jeff explains, grinning despite himself. “So not permanently.”

“Darn,” Ray’s tone is playful. “You got me hoping for a second.”

“Nice try.”

“So I’ll be there in a few.” Jeff can hear an engine going in the background, which he assumes is Ray’s. “And while we’re talking, didn’t you call me a few days ago?”

“That was Lewis,” Jeff replies sheepishly. “We were messing around and he called you using my phone because he said I needed more friends.”

“Lewis was also at that party, right? I remember him.” Ray’s tone seemed to suggest he also remembered something else, but Jeff isn’t really focused on that right now. He can see the stadium outside of his trailer window and the adrenaline is already starting to take effect. 

“As a future reference, how good of a crew chief are you?”

“As good as you’re ever gonna get,” is the reply and Jeff snickers. 

“No, obviously I expected that answer, but take it seriously.”

“I’m okay,” Ray says. “Not really ‘the best ever’ but good enough for a professional race car like yourself to benefit a bit.”

Jeff notes that Ray uses the word ‘professional’ and his opinion on his temporary crew chief shifts ever so slightly. “I’ll take that.”

“Good because I’m already at the stadium. Do I need an ID?”

“Uh,” Jeff has to admit, he hadn’t thought about security. “Just keep me on the phone. I’ll tell them.”

“Got it.” There’s a bit of chatter before he can faintly hear Ray say, “Yeah, I got him on the phone right now if you need to talk to him.”

“It’s true,” Jeff says loudly, when he’s sure that the phone has switched possession. “Let him in.”

“Is your original crew chief not—“

“They’re sick,” Jeff cuts the security guard off. “If you need proof, you can call them.”

“You do know who this is, right?”

“Ray Reverham.”

And apparently the guard doesn’t want to hold back the line because Ray takes back the phone and says, “Alright. I’m pretty sure which one is your pit, so is your pit crew informed?”

“No, but I’m nearly there. Tell them I’m coming.”

The next ten minutes before the race is him explaining everything over and over again before he has to go onto the track. 

Ray makes a really good crew chief. Jeff’ll give him that. He wins first place.

\---BREAK---

Lewis calls him after the race, with the recap of the race playing in the background. 

“How’d it go? I saw that Ray guy was your crew chief. Is he any good?”

“He actually is,” Jeff says. “And he’s almost as good as you at bantering.”

Lewis laughs, the sound welcome in Jeff’s empty hotel room. “Looks like I need to up my game then.”

“Nah, just let him speed by you in that sense. You always were slow.”

If Jeff could see Lewis instead of just talking to him through the phone, he could imagine his friend rolling his eyes playfully. “Shut up.”

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?”

“I’ll pass,” Lewis sounds like he’s holding back laughter. “America is _interesting_. But not good enough for me to come over there all the time. I’ve got a race tomorrow anyway.”

“Well then, why are you calling me? Go to bed.”

Lewis snorts but actually listens to Jeff for once, the phone making a sharp click as he hangs up.

Jeff is left to silence once more; he can see the top of the stadium if he squints hard enough, and after a brief argument with himself, dials Ray’s number again. He wants to talk.


	3. the world grand prix and the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the really really condensed version of all three movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might write something relating to this fic but I have no idea anymore.

“Congrats!” Ray sounds so excited, Jeff fears he might bust through the phone.

“Thanks,” Jeff grins.  “Didn’t know you freaked out about this kind of stuff.”

“Not usually, but c’mon! It’s the _World Grand Prix_ run by _Mile Axelrod_ so forgive me if I’m being too crazy for you.”

“You’re good,” Jeff hastens to say.

“Lewis get in as well?” 

“Why wouldn’t he?”

Ray chuckles.  “Glad to hear your confidence.”

Jeff laughs as well.  “Well, we’re both in now.  Nothing can really change that unless we drop out.”

“You call me after every race, alright?”

Jeff smirks at his devotion.  “Alright.”

\---BREAK---

“Sorry you didn’t win.”

“Eh, it’s fine.  I’d rather not get caught up in that drama with Lightning and Francesco.”  Jeff is being honest; he and Lewis didn’t finish in the top three, which he really isn’t too concerned about.  “What I’m more worried about are the engine blowouts we had.”

“Oh, I saw that. It can’t be a coincidence.  Someone’s targeting you guys.”

“But who would want to?” Even off the top of his head, Jeff can’t think of anyone who would want to get even with the three that blew an engine.  Miguel, maybe, was the most likely to instigate a fight, but as a whole, even he wasn’t that irritating. Not as much as Francesco.

Ray sounds nonchalant, but Jeff can hear the edge in his voice.  “I dunno, Jeff, I dunno.”

\---BREAK---

“That crash.  It was...”

“Horrible.”

“It must’ve been bad for you,” Ray says, his concern evident even over the telephone line.  “You were right there. Are they all okay?”

“Yeah.” Jeff glances to Lewis, who’s watching him closely, some kind of blank shock still in his eyes.  They are both in the hospital waiting area. “They’ll live. The shock might take a while to wear off though.”

“None of them have crashed before, have they?”

“Not in a long time, from what I heard.”

“Well,” Ray heaves a sigh, which sends a wave of static up the lines.  “Hopefully they’ll recover without too many scars.”

Jeff knows that the scars that Ray is talking about isn’t just a physical matter.

A nurse appeared in the doorway, beckoning for the two race cars to follow her. Jeff hangs up, and Lewis drifts over to him as they follow the nurse into the hallway.

“You good?”

“Yeah.”

\---BREAK---

“A terrorist attack?”

Jeff shrugs. “That’s what they told us.”

Ray huffs. “I knew it.  It was getting way too suspicious.”

“You know a lot of stuff, Ray.”

“I’m omnipresent, kid.”

“Shut up.”

Ray laughs but continues in a more serious tone.  “So no one finished the race?”

“Nope.” Jeff was honestly surprised when they called it off, but now that he had more time to think about it, the more he was shocked how blatantly obvious it was.

“That sucks.”

\---BREAK---

“...So then Lightning calls me up for an impromptu race.”

“You’re kidding.”

“No.” Jeff glances out of his hotel room.  Radiator Springs is somehow still quiet in the early hours of the morning. “We did that race in replacement for England, but the winning status didn’t mean anything.”

“So no one won?”  Ray sounds incredulous.

“Nope.  Lightning’s friend technically did, because he had rockets strapped to his cable--”

“I saw that,” Ray says, “and it was wild.”

Jeff grins.  “Of course you did.  ‘Omnipresent’ and all that.”

“So you all had a noncompetitive race?  How was it?”

“Pretty nice,” Jeff says truthfully.  “We just got to mess around while racing.  It was pretty fun.”

“I bet it was.” Ray is silent before he says, “I got a new racer.  He’s not racing-inclined yet, but the IGNTR want to try him out.”

“What’s that?”

“A sponsor.  For the new generation coming in a few years.”

\---BREAK---

“This is Jackson Storm?”

“He’s pretty good, huh?” Ray looks proud of his racer, speeding past all the stock cars zooming by on the track.

“Yeah.” Jeff is already retired; the New Gens made a rather impactful debut in Vallejo, and he is regretful and relieved at the same time.  “The racer’s only part of it though.”

Ray grins, looking towards Jeff.  “You were a pretty good one too.”

Jeff winces at the past tense and Ray looks like he wants to take back those words. “I’m sorry, I meant--”

“No, it’s fine.” Jeff smiles.  “I know when my time is up.”

“You’ve still got a lot of potential,” Ray says, eyes on Storm as he passes by again.

“Thanks, but I’m outgunned as of now. As is every racer from previous generations.  Being a reporter is enough”

“Lightning’s still out there,” Ray points out.

“I’m not as good as him.”

And Jeff leaves it at that because the TV crew wants another interview and he isn’t someone to keep anyone waiting.

\---BREAK---

Lightning’s racer (he became a crew chief which is what Jeff actually predicted) wins the Florida 500, and Jeff is thrilled.  Ray doesn’t seem too upset.

“Jackson is an egotistical young car,” he says offhandedly.  “He had it coming.”

Jeff has to agree.  “Losing is part of winning after all.”

“He’s too stubborn to see it.”

“Now there’s something that you’ll definitely understand.”

Jeff ignores Ray’s look of mock-offense and grins.  “Well, would you look at the time! I gotta go!”

And even as he speeds away, he knows that this won’t be the last time he’ll talk to Ray Reverham.  He’ll make sure of it.


End file.
